My Cookie Monster: The Anniversary
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Rylie has been seeing Gabby for 6 months. She comes home to find a special surprise. Set After the events of My Cookie Monster, you don't need to have read that to read this.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot set after the events of My Cookie Monster between Gabby and Rylie. This one's for you Angie ;D**

I drove the stake into the last Vampire in the morgue. Since coming to St. Louis killing vampires didn't feel like killing monsters, it felt like killing any other person. But then again it still didn't affect me. I still felt nothing, even with the ones that woke and begged forgiveness. No I was still a stone cold killer, a sociopath when it came to killing. I pulled off the mask and hairnet that prevented the blood and gore splattering me every time I staked one of them or hacked off their head. Kris was a newbie a Preternatural Federal Marshal in training. There were fifteen Vampires that needed killing and he was on his third, the rest I had taken care of myself. There was a scream and scuffling. Kris had been hesitant and the Vampire woke attacking him. I moved quickly behind them shoving my stake through the back of the Vampire and into his heart and brought up my katana taking off his head. I was pissed that I was covered in blood, in my hair on my face. I looked up at Kris and shook my head.

"If I wasn't here you'd be dead right now." He went to say somthing and I held my hand up to silence him. "I'm not signing you off. You have so much to learn, you are not ready for field work."

"But Marshal Renner…I'm sorry."

"It's alright knowing everything, but you got to be able to do everything you've learned." I let my mind wander over the bodies and got nothing. I was sure everything that should be dead was dead. "Look I have to go, I need to get cleaned up." I picked up my gear and walked out nodding to Dewey at the reception desk as I went.

I pulled up outside my house, in the 8 months I'd been in St. Louis my house a doubled in size, to accommodate everyone. So when I got out I was surprised to find that everyone's vehicles weren't here. Where could everyone have gone? I was sure nothing was happening tonight, no concerts, no gigs, no audience we had to attend at the Circus or at The Fury Coalition that Micah ran. I stepped inside the door already unlocked to the house smelling of food and feeling warm and cosy. Gabby bobbed her head round the door from the kitchen.

"Hi Rylie….dinner will be ready in a little while," She smiled almost bashfully then sniffed the air while taking in my appearance. "You might wanna go shower." I smiled.

"I know." I kissed her quickly in greeting and rushed to my bedroom. Stripping my clothes off and shoving them in my work clothes laundry basket. All my work clothes usually needed to be cleaned separately. I turned on the shower and jumped in letting the hot water clean me, wash away the blood and relieve my stress from working with Kris. I was in there a while and quickly stepped out wrapping the towel around me. I pulled out my hair dryer and blow dried my hair quickly and then noticed the red dress on the bed. On top was a note that said wear me. It was a wrap front dip hem red dress and it was gorgeous. Had Gabby arranged all of this? I could have took a peek in her mind, but I felt it was an invasion of her privacy. So I wasn't sure if Gabby had done this all herself or whether one of the guys had asked her to do it. I slipped the dress on and as there were no shoes I guessed I was meant to go bare foot. Not that I minded. I stepped out of my bedroom and saw the petals scattered in a floral path towards the dining room. I smiled following the petals, it was so sweet and very romantic. I stepped into the dining room which was lit with candles to fit the romantic mood.

Gabby glided into the room with that grace and elegance of all the shifters in a shorter deep blue version of my dress cinched in at the waist with a gold belt. She looked breath-takingly beautiful. She bobbed her head almost shyly and I went to her taking her hands and kissing her cheek.

"Gabby this is beautiful." She pressed her lips to mine softly and smiled.

"It's our six months anniversary. I wanted to do something special, just for the two of us." She pulled me gently by the hand and seated me at the table. The meal was amazing, chicken and tomato Orzo, it was just enough to fill without feeling stuffed. Plenty of room for desert and if the main course was anything to go by it would be amazing.

"I'm going to get your present,"

"No Gabby you didn't have to do that, I haven't gotten you anything." I felt guilty for not even realising we'd been an item for six months. She smiled quickly kissing my cheek and almost danced out of the room. While I waited I picked up our dishes and dropped them into the dishwasher.

"Rylie." Gabby called from the bedroom. I didn't see a present in their before so what was she doing in there. I walked in to see her dress discarded and Gabby stood before me in nothing but a satin red wrap tied in a bow, covering her perk breasts and wrapping underneath her. I wasn't sure which I preferred Gabby in her dress breath-takingly beautiful or Gabby in her bow sexy and all mine. She kneeled on the bed and before I went to her I unfastened the wrap on my dress letting it fall to the floor I watched with amusement as Gabby couldn't take her eyes from me then I crawled on to the bed with her. I tugged at the end of the bow and watched as it slid across her skin slowly unwrapping from her.

She pulled herself further up the bed and I crawled forward. Straddling her legs and pushed her down on to the bed. My hands found her hips as I leaned down and kissed her just above her navel. I continued kissing, making my way up to her breasts rolling my tongue over her nipple. I traced a line with my hand up her side before cupping her breast. I leaned up and kissed her on the mouth pulling on her lip with my teeth while pinching her nipple between my fingers.

I ran my hand up her thighs as I sat up between her legs. I spread her legs further apart as I leaned in placing a kiss on her opening before letting my tongue flick out teasing her clit. I watched as she bawled her hands into the bed as I flicked my tongue backwards and forwards. I lowered my mouth thrusting my tongue deep inside her bringing out a pleasured moan. I smiled as she moaned and I tasted her. I pulled my tongue out and pushed in a finger she gasped at the feeling and groaned as I started to massage her clit again with my tongue. I pushed in a second finger thrusting them deep inside her. With each thrust of my fingers and flick of my tongue I felt Gabby tremble below me coming closer to the edge. I quickened my pace and watched her wither at my touch.

Suddenly she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up to her shoving her tongue in my mouth. The excitement in her eyes made me wet as she pushed me onto the bed. She didn't bother with foreplay seeing I was already wet. Gabby shoved her tongue deep inside me and reached for my breast. She massaged and squeezed, pinched and pulled at my nipple and breast. With each thrust of her tongue my moaning became louder. She took a moment to pull her tongue out and push in two fingers.

"Gabby! Please… don't stop!" I panted. She thrust her fingers in quickly, plunging her fingers in hard and fast while letting her tongue roll over my clit. As I tightened even more on the verge of my orgasm she took out her fingers and cupped my ass in her hands lifting me for a better angle to thrust in her tongue. I went rigged, my hands bawling the sheets up as I moaned in absolute pleasure. As I screamed my orgasm, calling her name she made sure to take all I had to offer her. She looked up to see me watching her, her eyes smouldering. She crawled up to lie next to me. She rested her head on my breast as I put my arms around her and she rested a hand between my thighs. I heard her yawn once before I drifted off into blissful sleep. This was definitely an anniversary present to remember.


End file.
